Some conventional MEMS switches include cantilevered beams. The switch is closed when the free end of the beam is pulled into contact with an underlying substrate by application of an electric field generated by applying a voltage to an electrode on the substrate. When no voltage is applied to the electrode on the substrate, and therefore no electric field is generated, the spring restoring force of the beam causes the free end of the beam to not contact the substrate, such that the switch is open. Often the MEMS switch opens and closes a connection to a circuit coupled to the MEMS switch.